


what do you mean, class schedule?

by YunalalieMoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, bzshahsj fight me, honestly I’m too lazy to write all of it now so TWO PARTS BABY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: When Jisung forgets to get his class schedule, he ends up bumping into Minho.(He doesn't remember to get the list, but at least he got something more.)





	what do you mean, class schedule?

**Author's Note:**

> the other half will be up in like 2 days I’m literally just too lazy to find it in my draft folder LMAO

Jisung was so done with college, and it was only his second year.

Ah, yes, the joys of Music Production. Jisung was so thrilled to sit in multiple different classes to learn about putting notes in an order that sounded pleasing to the ears. Ah, the beautiful sound of crying students and yelling teachers. Jisung shivered, remembering all the numerous fights that had happened because of the frustrating course. Jennie Kim, a student from New Zealand, had thrown a chair at a Jisung by accident. Jennie had apologized and cried again about it, since she was a nice but emotional person, but Jisung couldn't get the image of a metal frame with worn, orange plastic being hurled at him from the front. It wasn't even that hard to compose, just come up with a few good cords, add some interesting instruments and fade-ins, change the beat a bit, and sing-slash-rap a bit. Why would you need to spend four years in college? Why would you need to throw a chair? Jisung bit his lip in frustration, trying not to punch the wall or throw his bag.

Another reason why Jisung was about to pull a Jennie? His friends. Jisung was in dire need of friends that actually thought about things. His current ones could be catagorized as as huge idiots. Felix and Hyunjin would be dead if they weren't good at dancing.The both of them had come from the same high school, and they were already close, both having the same level of intelligent thought. Which, sadly, was close to zero. Seungmin was smart, so, at the beginning, Jisung had no clue why he chose singing over something more stable, such as a doctor or a simple office worker. When Seungmin sang a Day6 song for him the first time, Jisung finally understood. Now, if he actually had a good personality, Jisung might like him more. Seungmin was always nagging about something, whether it be Felix's socks or Jisung's hair. The only friend that Jisug would consider taking in as a brother was Jeongin. Jeongin was a very cute boy, even though he came from Busan. His clear braces were adorable, and Jisung felt an uncontrolable urge to hug and protect him. However, Jeongin did have his downs. He was evil, always bullying his hyungs (especially Jisung.) Their intelligence level was lower than Jisung's (which was hard to achieve), and he doubted they could kill a fly. All of them.

"No, dude, I swear, rocks can think!" Jisung heard Hyunjin yell at Seungmin. The entire dorm hallway shook with the force of the scream. At this rate, they'd get a noise complaint. Sighing, Jisung slammed his head against a wall before turning around with lidded eyes.

Felix was nodding and high-fiving Hyunjin. The three seemed to be debating about some stupid subject. The satisfied smile of winning was noticible on both boy's faces. Seungmin stood beside them, rubbing his forehead in agony. Jisung felt bad; he looked like he would need a painkiller or two. Jeongin watched from the sidelines, trying not to laugh. He was doing a terrible job, his clear braces showing.

What were they arguing about? Jisung thought, fumbling with the keychain in his hand. Oh. Rocks. They were arguing about rocks. Jisung sighed, trying to think happy thoughts and ignore the approaching headache. Dogs. Cats. Graduating. Dati-- 

"Jisung! Tell Idiot One and Idiot Two that rocks arent alive!" Seungmin screeched, putting his hands over (and in) Hyunjin and Felix's mouth.

Jisung shrugged. Time to provoke Seungmin. "I don't know. Maybe rocks can think. I mean, they're always just sitting there. They might use the time to think," he said, focusing on unlocking their room's door.

From the corner of his eye, Jisung saw Jeongin prevent Seungmin from punching him. "Hey, don't fight! On another note, uh... what times and classes did you get this time?" Jeongin said, holding back a furious Seungmin and kicking the Dumb Sock pair. He was actually protecting Jisung.

Jisung hummed, continuing to unlock the door. Once he opened it, he stopped for a minute, and turned around. "What do you mean, class schedule?" he asked.

Seungmin gasped, breaking free from Jeongin's grip, making a dramatic and exaggerated hand motion. "Oh, no! Don't tell me you didn't get the class list. Oh, woe is you," he whined, mock falling to the ground.

Jisung pouted. "Shut up."

Felix put his hand over Hyunjin's shoulders. "Class schedules, mate. The teachers won't email you the time you go to their class, so you were supposed to pick up a paper from the main building. Sounds like high school."

Jisung paled.

"I'm guessing you didn't go? Hah," Hyunjin said, upon seeing the faint terror on Jisung's face.

"Holy shit,"Jisung whispered before throwing the keys to Jeongin and running back down the hallway. He was not taking another year because he forgot a sheet of paper. He turned around, waving. "I'll see you guys in a bit," Jisung yelled. They were already a few meters away. "I need that schedule!"

Jisung panted heavily, running out of the dorm hall. He stopped at a turn, trying to figure out whether to go left or right. Taking a chance, Jisung turned right.

He's obviously wrong.

\---

Minho was usually really responsible and got his schedule on time. He was not from a good background, and he didn't want to make his mom work extra shifts for a stupid class. However, he didn't have it this year, as Chan had promised to get his and forgotten. Good job, Chan. 

Grumbling, Minho shoved his hands in his pockets., feeling his keys in his left one. "I have twenty more minutes until the office closes. I can walk," he said, closing the dorm door behind him. 

"I swear, Chan, I'm going to kill you. Next time you sing that stupid song about how you're being killed, I'll do it. Yep. Sounds like a good plan," Minho said to himself, trying to read the door numbers as he walked by.

Chan was one year older than him, and majored in Music Production. He often didn't get enough sleep, which was why Minho went easy on him. Chan was a bit weirs, a bit funny, and, most importantly, a bit dense. Minho faintly remembered a girl handing Chan a confession letter, and he still didn't get the message.

The only other person in the dorm was Changbin. Changbin was grumpy. Very grumpy. Minho had experienced his full wrath the first day he moved in. However, he had soon found out that Changbin was usually on he bottom of the power hierarchy and took full advantage of that fact.

Sighing, Minho started walking towards the exit. It was a left turn here, then a ri--

BAAM!

Minho was sent flying to the ground. He faintly registered the sound of another thing clattering down with him. He snapped his head up, seeing a small figure holding his head in his hands. "What the fuck? Hey, watch where you're going..." Minho mumbled, not in the mood to apologize. 

The figure looked up.

Oh.

Han Jisung. Music Production Major. Talented. Very talented. Good at everything that had to do with music, actually. Pretty. Also pretty. Very fucking pretty. Beautiful eyes. Ethereal eyes. Nice face. Minho wanted to kiss it. If that didn't give it away, Minho was also gay for him. Honestly, it was the biggest fucking gay crush. And he had no shame.

Except for the part where he just told Jisung to fuck off.

Oh, shit, wait a minute. Minho thought. Those were the first words he had ever said to Jisung. This was not a good first impression. 

"Wow, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get my stupid schedule, and I don't know what time office closes, so I'm running. I feel really honored," Jisung snapped, getting to his feet.

Minho hastily stood up, brushing his clothes off. "I'm going to the office, too. Let's walk together?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> you best bet dumb squad is here to make Jisung lose his shit
> 
>  
> 
> why did I write this ahsjajw


End file.
